Ellis and his secret
by myumyuneko
Summary: Ah, inspiration is a wonderful thing isn't it? Mannn! I swear that I have got to be infected myself though, seriously, this couple is HNNNNGG yeah! On my brain day and night! Pairings: Nick x Ellis x Keith Uke:Ellis!


"Gahhh! Somebody! I need help, help! A smokers got me!" Ellis squirmed helplessly as the smoker pulled him closer, and closer, and a crack. Ellis winced as the bullet whizzed past his head and hit the smoker right in it's mouth...Ellis looked up, trying to spot who his savior was this time, Nick stood, blowing some smoke from his revolver.

"Nick! Thanks man, owe 'ya one, really!" Ellis grinned widely and picked up his sword, he really did love the thing. The blade never dulled so there was no need to sharpen it, he could slash thousands, millions of zombies with it! He smiled, swiping some of the undead matter off of it. "You can repay me later-but right now we have a job to do!" Ellis nodded, running to join the others...

"Finally ready then?" Nick asked him, without so much as looking up as he reloaded his gun. "Yep, sure. Let's go!" And they ran forth with the others. Nick's gun pop-pop'ed as he let out a fury of bullets at a hoard of the undead. It was fun after awhile. First it was hard and exhausting, and then it was sort of like a contest of who could kill the most zombies! "Got 'bout 30 already now!" Shouted Ellis, proud as he ever was.

Nick laughed, shooting the head off a spitter. "That make 48-For me!" Ellis wiggled his nose. Couch shouted crazily as he held up his rifle. "59!" Ellis and Nick frowned, looking at each other for a moment. "80..." Zoey said softly, and the others almost hadn't heard her on account of the insane screeching coming from the zombies..."Damn new girl!" Zoey said nothing else, just cocked her gun and kept firing away at the disgusting things...

Rochelle took a small slow breath, she tried to hide it, really she did the nervousness, the shame in her voice when she said her number, but it was very clearly hinted in her voice, filled to the brim with her shame. "8..."

Eruptions of laughter came from the others. "SHUT-UP!" She yelled, face red in anger. Though she had an outlet for her rage, to bad for the zombies she planned to take it out on! She, with fire fill in her eyes rose up her axe and let it fall with incredible speed on a zombies head. Quickly pulling it out so the it wouldn't get stuck in there.

Blood from the zombie splattered onto her shirt and some of the blackened blood had also landed on her dark cheek. "Maybe if you guys gave me something better than an axe I could kill some more mother fucking zombies for you!" Francis leaned in. "And just what would you want to use instead?" He asked with a smug smirk. Rochelle growled pushing him away. "A gun! I want a gun!"

Francis pff'ed and shook his head at her. "Haha yeah. Right. Like were going to let YOU hold a gun with you horrible aim!" Francis blew a hole through the chest of a upcoming female zombie, who, had looked fairly young. Like it had maybe been a poor teenager that hadn't stood much of a chance. He did her a favor though, he was doing all of these meat cavers a favor!

"Hell Francis one time! I swear. Then I'm labeled for life! Everyone makes mistakes!"

Francis let out another powerful bullet that again gave another zombie a hole through them, this time, it was around their stomach, and the blast had sent whatever was left in their stomachs to come spilling out. "But whatever!" Rochelle continued, trying to kill some more zombies with her axe.

"Shit! That one almost got me! I swear to whatever god that remains up there that when we get to the next safe house I'd better get something better than a fucking axe to fight with! Or. There is going to be some serious hell to pay!" Nick scoffed. "Hell? I think that were already in a living hell with thing un-living Rochelle..." She rolled her eyes, and didn't care really if he saw or not.

"Hey-hey." Ellis said loudly in his usual chipper voice. "Did I ever tell you guys about this one time that me and Keith, we saw this goat and it-." Rochelle sighed, rubbing her temples. "Ellis, sweet-heart...is now REALLY the best time for this?" Ellis paused a moment in his response to cut one zombie in half that was trying to get at Zoey who had been focused on reloading. "Okay, but there really was this goat..."

Nick frowned at Ellis. Who was this Keith person anyways? Why was he always so important to Ellis? Nick didn't really understand. He was jealous, and he'd admit it to anyone but Ellis himself. Also, on the thought of Ellis-he wondered about that hat of his that he always wore. He even slept in it! The only reason he knew that was because sometimes he had to share a bed with him...(Which he loved incredibly for the fact that not only was Ellis super cute but he snuggled into Nick when he slept unknowingly.)

Why was he wearing that stupid hat all the time? "Safe room!" Zoey called out speaking clearly, loudly. It was rare when she did so, and Nick figured she must really be tired, she was new at this after all...And maybe she hadn't figured out yet to pace herself well enough. Sure it was good to get as many zombies as she did-but still everyone has there limits. "Almost there..." Ellis mumbled. Looking up. There it was no zombies.

Ellis was up in front with his sword, but it seemed that something was out to get them all-because a tank suddenly dropped from the roof of the safe house, in front of the door. Ellis paled and took at step back. Sure sword were good, they were a fast weapon and good at killing zombies! Really they were-but tanks now. They were a whole different story...

"Ellis!" Nick leaped in front of Ellis shielding him from the Tank's powerful blow, the others began shooting at it, Nick had been thrown into a tree at the force of the Tank. Ellis dropped his sword, he wouldn't be much use with his sword at the moment anyways and Nick needed his help! "Nick-Nick!" He ran over to him, pulling out a kit from his pack.

"Nick don't worry, I'll heal 'ya right up I will!" Nick watched him with half-lidded eyes, Ellis turned his hat around, some curly brown hair peaked through the hole. Nick had noticed something odd though...It was faint, but when he did the action, he had winced! Ellis was pulling out a few things, some pills and wrapping, the others in the group had nearly killed the son-of-a-bitch-tank by now. Ellis was sure that by the time he was done healing Nick they'd have the safe house secure and ready.

"Here Nick, some pills." Ellis counted about two and gave them to Nick who swallowed them without hesitating, swallowing them dry, and looking at Ellis as he blushed. "Uh, you-you have to um. T-take your coat and shirt off..." The blush covering Ellis's face really was adorable...That's when Nick had a perfect idea-it had just came to him, to!

He gave a weak smile. "Oh-oh Ellis! I just don't think that I can possibly move my arms right now! Oh-oh!" Ellis sighed, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment to control his faces redness levels. He, while taking a deep breath, opened his eyes again and gently pulled off Nick's coat and his aqua blue shirt off. Many scars were littered all over the place on Nick.

Ellis didn't stare for to long much to Nick's disappointment and he began wrapping up a huge bruise on his abdomen. His hands were smaller than Nick's and softer to...Ellis finished wrapping Nick up quickly, when in the corner of his eye he saw the tanks dead body laying on the ground and the lights (that somehow were working)were on. "Looks like they got it ready for us Nick! Hey, mind if I sleep by you tonight?"

Ellis head was adorably tilted to the right side as he watched Nick get up and grab his shirt and coat, but he didn't put them back on for two reasons. One being he felt a bit lazy, and the second being he wanted to see how Ellis would react to it. He smiled at the question, swiping off some of the blood off Ellis's cheek. "Sure, overalls."

Ellis giggled, running towards the safe house. "Gonna beat you!" Nick shook his head and laughed at Ellis child-like behavior, running after him. Ellis did win to, picking up his sword as he ran inside, throwing his arms up in the air. "Wheee doggy! I-I beat Nick inside! Haha! HA!" Nick walked in slowly, his clothing for his upper half in his hand. Her rose a brow at Ellis, who turned around, his eyes wide.

His face heated up and he looked down. "Ah. Erm...N-Nick? Aren't y-you gonna put back 'dem clothes of yours on?" Nick gave a lame shrug of his shoulders. "Nah. I don't think so, why, does it bother you that much? Hm?" He walked closer, leaning toward Ellis face, a few inches apart from him. A scarlet blush covered his cheeks, as with his head still down, he looked up at Nick through his thick eyelashes...

It was adorable.

"N-no of 'course nawt! It don't bother me t'all!" Ellis attempted to just laugh it off, rubbing the back of his head nervously. "Eh, heh heh..." Nicked smirked, It was dark out, and by the way Nick and Ellis felt, and probably the others to, it had to be really late about now... "Come on then if your going to sleep by me, I'm getting just a bit tired and-."

Nick stopped for a moment to see Ellis close his eyes as he stretched his arms up into the air, his shirt ridding up a little at the action. Nick's eyes traveled all over at the exposed skin, nearly drooling..."And by the way you've yawned it seems to me that your a bit tired to, huh Ellis?" Ellis's response was with a nod. "Then let's go."

They walked together into one of the empty rooms, Rochelle ironically was sleeping with Francis, and Zoey, the newer girl was sleeping with Nick would be sleeping with Ellis. The cute southerner.

He smiled as Ellis rolled over on the bed. Nick always slept in front of Ellis. Always. He looked over at Ellis. But he was changing in the bathroom. Nick frowned. He always wondered why he hid in the bathroom to change-just into striped pajama bottoms and a thin under shirt. Though, Nick often wondered about the things that Ellis did...Nick pulled down his pants, Ellis knew he slept in his boxers, but every time his reaction never got old.

Shyly, Ellis opened the door, peeking in cautiously and spotting Nick in his red boxers. That hat...He was still wearing that damn hat! Nick frown at him shaking his head, and Ellis notice, his eyebrows twitching into worry like the rest of his face. "Hrm~Nick? What's wrong? Did I do something?" He asked, walking inside the room fully now.

His pajama bottoms were baggy enough to cover his feet..."No Ellis, you didn't but I've been having a question that I've been wanting to ask you for some time now." Ellis dusted of some 'dust' from his pants. "Well, what is it 'den? you can ask me anything you want, and I'll answer the very best that I can!" Ellis smiled. Jumping onto the bed and going onto his side.

"Well. It's about your hat Ellis." Ellis adjusted said hat, wriggling his nose. "My-my hat?" Nick nodded his head slowly, laying down on the bed as well, close to Ellis. "Mhm...Your hat. Why do you always wear that hat? Even as you sleep! It-still. Stays. ON! How it that even possible Ellis? How? Why?" Ellis placed a hand gently on Nick's shoulder to-in an attempt, calm the older man down.

"Ellis. Tell me why you wear that hat all the Time." Ellis was silent, turning his back to Nick. "Ellis!" He grabbed both of Ellis's shoulders, forcing him to face him again. "Tell me Ellis." Ellis frantically shook his head and grabbed the sides ends of the hat, pulling it down even more. "Ellis..." Nick growled.

He was really starting to get annoyed with the younger man! Why couldn't he just tell him? Why was the hat so damned important? He reached for Ellis's cheek, stroking it gently with his thumb. This though, was only to distract the young red-neck. He, while Ellis attention was swayed, reached behind Ellis's head with his other hand. "Hm...NOW!" He yanked the hat off as hard as he could.

Ellis gasped, covering where his ears were quickly, Nick threw the hat far across the room. "Ellis." Nick grabbed Ellis's hands and pulled them down. "No!" Nick's eyes widened. "E-Ellis-you have-cat ears?" Ellis whimpered and flinched when Nick reached a hand to touch his ears, shrinking away and curling up closer to the wall. "Please d-don't hate me Nick!"

Nick was silent for a moment, then he placed one hand on the back of Ellis's neck, and another on his back pulling him into his chest. "I couldn't hate you Ellis-and besides." Nick pulled him away, tilting his chin and looking into his eyes with a smile. "You look very adorable with them Ellis...I wonder-do you maybe have a tail to?" Ellis sucked in his bottom lip. Blushing, he nodded his head slowly..."Y-yes."

Nick chuckled. "Ellis. Can you close your eyes for me?" "Why? "Please, Ellis. Just close your eyes for me." Ellis paused, a minute. "O-kay." Slowly he did as asked, closing his eyes, causing Nick to smile and finally, he closed the distance. Pressing his lips into Ellis's soft ones. Ellis gasped in the kiss, giving Nick just enough room to slip his tongue inside, while the kiss distracted Ellis, he climbed slowly over him.

Ellis-hesitating at first, kissed Nick back, his cheeks completely red. Their tongues wrestled for dominance, but, Nick ultimately won over this fight. So Ellis let Nick's curious tongue explore his hot wet mouth. Nick straddled Ellis a little smiling into the kiss as Ellis let out a pleased moan.

Nick pulled away from the kiss, Ellis looked up at him, his eyes half-lidded, and glazing slowly, but surely over with lust. "Ellis. I love you." Ellis's was a bit shocked, but-he was happy. Because he loved him to, and he said it right to him to. "I-I love you to N-Nick! I have for a long time..." Ellis heart was fluttering and he was breathing a bit faster than he normally did. "Would you like to-continue?" Nick smirked. Kissing Ellis on the head. And shyly, the hick nodded. "Y-yes'em Nick I would..."

Nick smiled, gently, he pulled off Ellis's under shirt, tossing it off of the bed, it landed on the floor in a crumpled mess. Nick's eyes traveled all over the skin and lust clouded over his eyes.

"Ellis. Damn."

Nick looked back at the cat ears, the right on gave a slight flick. He smirked and bit the ear playfully, and Ellis meeped, closing one of his eyes. "N-Nick! Nick! Quit it! My-my ears are sensitive!"

Nick chuckled and released the ear, going over to Ellis's neck, sucking and licking at it happily. "Mm..." Ellis blushed. "Ni-HICK! awoweee!" Ellis yelped as Nick took a big bite into Ellis's shoulder, licking at it gently to sooth the pain. Ellis panted, looking at Nick slightly angry. "Wha-what was that!" He demanded, causing Nick to raise an eyebrow. "What do you mean-oh. You mean you don't know what a hickey is? Ellis-Is. Is this your first time in everything?" Ellis shook his head. "NOOO! I-I've been kissed before!"

"That's it?"

"Yeah! Me and mah buddy Keith kissed, stole it from me. We was kids then though, and we was only experimenting with each other 'n stuff."

Nick frowned. He heard so much talk about Keith-he figured they must have had done something special together...But the fact the this Keith guy took advantage of Ellis and stole his first kiss-Well let's just say that this Keith guy should NEVER come face to face with Nick. Alive or Undead.

He shook his head. Looking back at the adorable boy under him, shirtless and with cat ears that matched the color of his hair... He smiled, any anger quickly draining away from him. He gave many kisses to Ellis's collar bone, traveling down further a ways and getting to Ellis's chest. He flicked a tongue across Ellis's left nipple with a smirk going over his face as Ellis let out a moan..."Nghh."

"You sure you want to continue? I know it's your first time doing this and all..." Ellis just nodded his head in response, blushing a bit. "P-please Nick. J-just keep going." "Heh. Alright then. If you insist." Nick ran the palms of his hands down Ellis's chest and reached the stripped pajama bottom's.

Slowly, he grabbed the bottoms by the corners with his thumb and index finger yanking them down. He was startled to find that Ellis was not only not wearing any boxer, but no briefs either. In fact. Ellis hadn't been wearing anything at all under his pajama pants! Ellis's brown cat tail sprung free, waving much like a snake. He looked up at Ellis's face which was redder than a tomato.

"Ellis-you weren't wearing any-." "Sh-shudda-uppa!" Ellis muttered, stuttering a bit. Nick chuckled sliding his boxers off, throwing them and Ellis's pajama pants off the bed to join the rest of their clothes that were scattered all about the room. It was a mess really but it didn't matter. They also didn't have to worry to much about moving in the morning because since the safe house had more than a couple rooms, the rule was they could stay and rest for the while of about three to four days.

Ellis rose his head a bit to look at what he'd be having to deal with-and he nearly fainted at the sight of Nick's massive length, standing at attention. Ellis's was to, but his wasn't nearly as big as the other..."T-that's ain't 'neva gonna fit!" He said in a bit of awe. "I'll make it fit, don't worry..." He held out two fingers to Ellis, who looked at them confused.

"E-eh?" "Suck them." Ellis blinked. "H-huh? But N-Nick! I-." "Please Ellis, just do it." Ellis was still unsure, but he opened his mouth and let the two fingers in. He sucked them lightly, tongue gliding over the long digits. Nick pulled his fingers out, smiling lightly at Ellis. He lowered himself, face going directly in front of Ellis's pink pucker...

Ellis blushed as he watched Nick, wondering what he could possibly be doing, and more importantly, he wondered why he was looking at his pucker...Then he yelped some, squeezing his eyes shut as Nick pressed a finger inside. He hadn't even warned him! But-at least he was still being gentle...

Ellis began breathing hard, letting another yelp sound out as Nick entered another finger inside of him. Nick slowly pushed the fingers in and out of Ellis, being as gentle as he possibly could with his love. Finally, Ellis purred and moaned as Nick wriggled the fingers around inside of him...

That's when he hit the spot. Nick hit a bundle of nerves inside Ellis that had him squirming and letting out a few moans that were pretty loud. Nick smiled, hitting the spot again and again, leaving Ellis seeing stars..."A-ah Nick!" Ellis moaned, Nick pulled out his fingers, causing Ellis to squeak and protest. Nick hushed him.

"Don't worry Ellis, I'll fill your hole with something much bigger...And something that will fill you more..." Ellis blushed. "Do-don't say things l-like that Nick!" Nick chuckled and set the tip of his massive cock to Ellis's sweet little pucker. "It's going to hurt a lot-at first. But it will feel real good after the pain subsides..."

Say Nick as he slowly, gently presses the tip of his member inside of Ellis's pucker. Ellis winced, it was painful, really painful! Nick pushed in farther, until he was as far as he could go-Ellis screamed and thrashed under Nick, who silenced him with a passionate kiss, Ellis responded, his cheeks red.

Ellis wiggled shyly when he got used to the feeling, signaling that he was ready for Nick to move, and so Nick did! Nick pulled nearly all the way out and then-rammed back into Ellis's tight hole! Ellis yelped and squirmed, screams soon turning into pleasure filled moans as he wiggled and squirmed under the conman.

Nick ran his hands through Ellis soft curly brown hair, stroking his cat ears and kissing his forehead. Picking up a good steady pace. "I love you *Grunt* Ellis...So much." Nick breathed over Ellis's ear, nibbling at it a bit, then moving on down to his collar bone where he bit and licked at Ellis's sensitive spots.

"AH! O-Oh Nick...I-I love you to..." Ellis panted, his vision a blur, eyesight clouded over with lust.

Nick growled, biting hard into Ellis's neck enough to make it bleed, he shot his load without warning and filled Ellis's tight little hole up. Ellis had cum not to long after that-and Nick pulled out of Ellis still cute but now stretched out little pink pucker. He rolled beside Ellis with a smile present on his face.

Ellis buried his face into Nick's strong, bare chest. He could smell the sweat on his body and smiled. "I really love you Nick...Truly, I do..."

In the morning, the two awoke to some noise, startled they scrambled too get their clothing. Ellis slid his boxers on, tucking his tail inside and sliding his hat on. "So that's how you get dressed then? " Nick asked with a cocky smile on his face as he got done sliding on his white coat. Ellis just nodded, grabbing his sword, Nick grabbed his Glock 74.

"Yeah-it is, let's see what all the racket is..." Nick said to Ellis smiling as they walked out of the room.

Ellis blinked and walked into the living room inside the safe house. The rest of the group was gathered around and whispering. "Where's Ellis? You said he was here right? I want to see him! Why won't you people let me see him?" Shouted a voice. A voice that Ellis knew very well...He pushed past everyone to confirm his thoughts were correct and they were!

It was Keith!

Ellis ran forth with tears in his eyes. "K-Keith! I thought that you were dead!" He sobbed, Keith of course was startled, looking down at Ellis who's arms were wrapped around his waist, and his head in his chest. "Ellis..." The others exchanged glances, while Nick most important of all stood there, fuming...

He never liked even hearing about Keith and now-here he was. Holding HIS Ellis. Nick cracked his knuckles, taking a deep breath trying to calm himself down. This wasn't going to work, if Keith joined the group then-he'd probably end of killing the guy!

Ellis pulled away and wiped away his tears with the side of his arm..."I'm so glad that your here Keith...That your alive, and well. I'm so happy that your not-that your not a zombie!" Keith smiled and stroked the back of Ellis's hair softly. "It's okay Ellis..."

"EXCUSE me. Keith is it?" Nick stepped forward, forcing a grin to come to his lips. "But how exactly do we know you haven't been bitten or are about to change into one of those things?" Nick's smile twitched as he crossed his arms over his strong chest. "Oh of course." Keith said, still smiling. "Would Ellis like to search me of any-."

Nick held up his hand. "No enough! Okay, okay you can join us..." Nick grumbled, gritting his teeth. A chorus of welcomes came from the group, Keith though, was more pleased when Ellis wrapped his arms around him again and nuzzled his chest. "Welcome home." Nick growled stomping over and grabbing Ellis, taking him away from Keith.

Keith blinked.

Ellis protested as he was dragged away, everyone starred and winced as a door slammed shut. He pinned Ellis to a wall. Ellis winced and responded to Nick's strange actions. "Nick! What the hell?" Nick quickly covered Ellis's lips in a hungry kiss, leaving Ellis breathless and dizzy when he pulled away.

"I don't like you talking to that Keith guy Ellis..." Nick growled as he attacked Ellis's neck with a furious amount of kisses, suckling at the soft sensitive skin and pulling at some skin with his teeth, biting down on it. "Mm~Na. N-Nick~K-keith's my frie-friend though!" Nick narrowed his eyes and bit down hard. Causing Ellis to yelp.

"N-Nick. Stop. N-NICK!" Ellis panted, pushing Nick away. "Stop. He's my friend and I'm not going to just not talk to him! I'm not going to avoid him!" Nick frowned. Sighing, he reluctantly said, "Alright fine, fine then Ellis. Do whatever. BUT if he ever goes below your waist then I'm shooting his balls off and feeding him to the zombies!"

Ellis giggled and rolled his eyes. "Oh come on now Nick really your being ridiculous!"

Nick smiled.

He wasn't joking...

-

Ellis knocked on the bathroom door, Keith was taking a bath-He perked at the knock and answered whoever it was while scrubbing his legs with a sponge. "Yes?" Ellis bit his lip. "Keith it's me-You uh, you forgot to bring in towels with you." "Oh? Is that so?" Keith looked over to where the towels should be, and sure enough there was none there.

"Uh yeah...Can I-Can I come in?" Ellis was red in the face. "Of course Elly dear~Come right on in, the doors unlocked for you." Ellis took a deep breath and turned the knob, pushing himself in and quickly putting the towels on the sink and ready to go right out when Keith's voice stopped him.

"Ellis why don't you stay? There's a chair near the sink, or you could join me in here~Plenty of room. Ellis eyes went wide hand only inches away from the door knob, he was heavily blushing as he turned around to face Keith.

"K-Keith! I-I can't. I'm touched, but-I'm with Nick! I-I can't, I can't. " Ellis shook his head, his heart fluttered, he had some feeling for Keith-but he couldn't do that to Nick! He wasn't a cheater! "Oh really? And does Nick know about your little secret?" Ellis bit his lip and nodded. "He does, actually."

Keith frown..."Hm. Well. Getting into a bath with me isn't wrong so long as I don't touch you right?" Ellis twiddled with his thumbs and shrugged his shoulders. "I-I guess not." "So I won't touch you if you join me in here then. What so you say?" Keith asked, as Ellis shifted around a bit. "W-Well I suppose It'd save water-an-and get us both clean..."

Ellis took a deep breath, slowly taking off his usual yellow shirt, grabbing the ends of it and pulling it up. Keith watched with a smirk on his lips as Ellis's creamy tan skin was revealed to him, eyes scanning over every possible inch. Ellis's moved lower and he pushed the button of his jeans open, going over to his zipper he quickly pulled it down.

He hooked his thumbs in the side of his pants and pulled them down quickly. He was then left in his plain boxers-Keith was eagerly awaiting for Ellis to drop those to-but he didn't. Instead of taking them off, he went over to where the towels were and grabbed one of them. Keith raised a brow, as if to silently ask Ellis what the hell he was doing.

But Ellis wasn't looking at Keith, he couldn't get the message there for, and was unable to answer his best and forever friend. He wrapped the towel around himself and only then did he drop his boxers. 'Clever.' Keith thought, smirking and holding back a laugh. Ellis walked over to the tub and shyly stretched a leg into the water, smiling a little bit.

"Mmm!" Ellis moaned as the calming warm waters embraced him, welcomed him.

"Enjoying it Ellis?" This time Keith couldn't hold back his laugh, and he didn't even want to. "Mhm~!" Ellis closed his eyes and leaned against Ellis. "I thought you didn't want me touching you Elly?" Keith teased and Ellis wiggled his nose. "Oh just shut-up you!" Ellis playfully punched Keith's shoulder and laughed.

Keith grinned, sliding his hand down and up Ellis's towel. Ellis's eyes shot open in shock as he turned to look at Keith who was smiling innocently as he grabbed Ellis's length and started stroking it gently. "K-Keith! D-Do-AH!" Ellis whined as Keith's thumb pressed down a bit on his tip.

"Ke-Keith you-you shouldn't be doin' this!" Ellis said, gasping as pleasure started clouding up in his mind, fogging his mind over. "Oh? You want me to stop? Your body's saying other thing El..." Keith smirked, flicking the hat off that he'd gotten him those many years back. With the hat gone Ellis's beautiful cat ears were exposed.

He nibbled on Ellis's sensitive brown cat ears, Ellis let out a purr, blushing as Keith continued to stroke his now hard member and nibble on his ears. Keith was about to continue his nibbling to Ellis's neck when he already notice a fairly large hickey there...He laughed. "Oh Elly bear~I'm surprised you let that con man so close to your neck!"

Ellis blushed, he was ashamed! He was-cheating on his boyfriend with his best friend! But-how could something that was suppose to be so wrong feel so sinfully right? Ellis let himself give into the pleasure, mewling. It wouldn't be to long before he came, No one had ever given him a hand job before-so it was a whole new but welcomed experience.

Keith's hands certainly were very talented, rubbing along vain's that caused Ellis to moan out his name over and over again. Soon he reached his climax and sprayed all over the water. Ellis panted, out of breath. Keith wiped his curly brown bangs to the side, leaning down to kiss Ellis's deliciously supple lips.

He kissed him before and even back then he had wanted to be with the adorable neko. Ellis slowly, cautiously started kissing him back, Keith groaned, Gods was he good! He pulled Ellis closer to him, carefully slipping his tongue inside after asking for permission and having it granted.

Ellis was like a drug. Once you had a little you just couldn't get enough of him, he was and addition, a need, a must. Ellis and Keith's tongue swirled around battling for dominance. Of course, Ellis easily lost the battle. He didn't mind at all though and let Keith take his prize of exploring Ellis's mouth freely.

Eventually-they had to pull away for air.

His hands were still working there magic on the younger hick who moaned and squirmed in his friend's hand. "K-Keith 'um gettin' close!" Ellis moaned out, wrapping his arms around Keith's neck for support. He feared that he might crumble if he let go. "Nn~." Keith smiled, running his hands gently through Ellis's hair.

"Then let it go baby, let it all go~." Keith whispered softly into his ear, licking the inside of his furry brown ears, biting the tip of the ears gently as he possibly could. "Ah~K-KEITH!" Ellis shouted, shooting his cum. Keith grinned cat-like and licked whatever cum was on his fingers off.

Ellis blushed at the action of the other southern redneck he called his best friend. "Kei-th! D-don't do things like that!" Keith chuckled, the water was starting to get cold so-..."Ellis will you let me wash your hair, like I used to and scrub your body?" Ellis just nodded his head.

Keith grinned and grabbed the bottle of shampoo, mixing it with the conditioner before easing the substance into Ellis's hair, Making sure to thoroughly rub in the products into every bit of Ellis's hair. He washed it out carefully, not getting anything into Ellis's face.

He moved the rag down slowly, massaging it into his neck, and his shoulders which he rubbed for a moment before continuing with the rag's travel down words. Ellis's eyes closed, he let out a breathy sigh. Leaning against Keith's chest. Keith worked the rag all over the younger hick's body, gently, gently.

A knock on the door caused both of the very bare and very naked men to jolt upright and look over at the closed wooden door nervously. Keith cleared his throat. "U-hm. Yes-yes hello what is it?" Keith called out, waiting for an answer, squirming some. "A-are you going to be in there much longer Keith?" The soft voice belonged to the ever timid Zoey.

"I-I have to get-along with the others-cleaned up to..." She sounded unsure, uncomfortable. As well as she should be. Ellis can't say that he didn't feel nervous when he knew Keith was bathing and he was behind the wooden door."I'll be out shortly Zo." Keith called out, setting the rag down and giving Ellis a silent kiss.

They pulled away just as they heard Zoey's fading footsteps. They smiled at each other for awhile before Ellis finally spoke. "I-I have to go-the water's going to get cold a-and Nick's going to get worried about me...B-but we can uh. Do this again another time?" Keith's grin said all, and he watched as Ellis left the tub, getting his clothes.

He slipped them back on, tucking his tail away inside his boxers and grabbing his hat. He slid the hat over his delicate ears, wincing a little bit. Keith leaned back in the water, grinning at Ellis. "S-See you later Keith..." Keith nodded. "For sure." And Ellis disappeared behind the door.

-

Keith fully clothed now and sitting by Ellis. He scooted a little closer, and Ellis flashed him a shy cat-like smile in his direction. "Hey El's do 'ya remember that time when I gave 'ya that hat there?" Of course Ellis could remember, how could he not? Back then, things were much different...Everything was peaceful.

Back then, before the world had become zombie infested, you didn't always need to be on guard. You could relax. You could breathe in and out fresh air. It was wonderful, and now. It was funny to think about how many things that he had taken for granite.

-(Chapter 2 - A journey through the good times)-

"Haha look at 'em!" Taunted one boy, pointing at Ellis. "He's a freak!" Said another boy. There was a group of boy's all crowded around a sobbing Ellis. He was helplessly scrawny and weak, so it was not like he could really stand up for himself..."No one would EVER love a freak like you? Don't 'cha get that?" They pushed him back, Ellis stumbled and fell.

Crying more, loudly. "Crybaby Ellis the freaky catboy freaky catboy!" They all chanted, laughing. Ellis trembled and shook, the tears went down his cheeks and hit the green grass. "Please!" He croaked weakly. "Please leave me alone!" He shouted through his tear, his eyebrows furrowed in anger, fists bawled at his sides.

"Oh is the freak trying to be brave? Come on guys. Let's show 'em what happens to FREAKS who try to be brave!" All at once, hands started grabbing him, laughing cruel, insanely he'd even say. They heaved him up to his feet easily. Ellis protested squirming all around the place. A kick to his stomach stopped his struggles though.

"That's better." Since this one seemed to be the leader, he pleaded to him, begged him to let go. But they didn't. "Let's bring him some where-more private aye fellas?" The Leader smirked bringing Ellis close to his face. "Were gonna have a little fun with 'ya you freaky little thing!" Ellis whimpered and squeezed his eyes shut.

The group of boys dragged him far into the forest. Deeper, and deeper, until it was hard to tell where they were anymore. Though, Ellis took notice of a small stream when he finally dared to open his eyes, it was crystal clear-he could even see the little fish swimming happily around in the water. He wished that he could be them right now...

Swimming so happy without a care, without even a worry in the world. No fishing was permitted here he knew. They were completely safe from any possible danger. But he, He Ellis was not safe, Ellis had a care, a worry-And Ellis was in danger from a group of horribly mean boys that were close to his age.

He was scared. He was-going to be hurt really badly, that much he knew. He only hoped that the boys would be quick instead of dragging it out.

They started beating him up then, with punches and kicks to his ribs, face, legs, and arms. Everywhere they hit him. Ellis cried out in pain, cried out for help, for someone-anyone to save him. Then, the most wonderful thing happened.

A voice called out. It wasn't one of the awful boys hurting him. It was a much deeper voice. A angry voice that was not directed at him, but at the boys instead. He couldn't really hear-because his vision was getting to blurry, fading to fast. He could hear yelling though, and mutters, whispers. But soon it just became to hard to focus and he slipped out completely.

When he awoke much later he realized that he was no longer on the ground or near the stream with the pretty, happy fish. He realized that he wasn't in the forest anymore either, rather he was in a warm room. A cabin, he thought by the looks of the walls being wooden. So maybe then, maybe he was still in the forest?

"Oh, your awake now? How are you feeling?" That voice! It was that voice! The voice that he'd heard earlier before! He strained to pull his body into a sitting position, it hurt, really hurt bad-but he managed to do it even through out the tremendous pain. He forced his eyes to focus through the bright lighting-He could see a body, male shaped one.

To be honest, he felt slightly dizzy, but his vision focused and he could finally see who had save him. It was a tall man, wearing a muscle shirt and sweatpants, his hair was a deep and rich brown, and he wore a trucker hat over it. His eyes matching his brown hair, with a hint of green. "I-I'm fine-I guess..." He whispered, voice sore, dry from all the screaming he'd done.

The man seemed to take notice and gave Ellis a soft smile. "You must be thirsty huh? I'll go 'en fetch 'cha some water." Ellis looked around the room, taking in his surroundings as the seemingly kind man disappeared to get water for him. When he had returned, he handed over a small plastic cup. He drank all of the water quickly, handing it back to the man who simply threw the plastic cup away into a small garbage can.

"W-who are you?" Ellis shyly asked, tilting his head, tail curling around himself and his right ear twitching. "Oh-did I forget to tell you my name?" Ellis nodded slowly. "I'm sorry 'bout that! Names Keith." Keith smiled at him, a big grin. Ellis couldn't resist a small smile to. "My names Ellis..."

This-Keith guy didn't seem so bad!

"Ellis-those group of guys were hurting you and I don't like that to much at all. So if anyone tries to harm you again, you just tell 'em what your buddy Keith'll do to them. An I con promise 'ya that they won't be buggin' you no more!" Ellis's heart leaped inside of his chest. 'Buddy?' He thought. He'd never once had a friend before!

"Thank-you..." Ellis's tail uncurled from around his body and went to go sway behind him happily. "No thank's needed El's! Oh and before I forget-here." He took off his hat, and put it on Ellis's head. Ellis winced-it crushed his furry ears a little-he gave Keith a confused look. "It for your ears." He explained. "To hide them."

Ellis took off the hat to look at it more closely, then put it back on, wincing again. "And to hide your tail." Keith continued, walking over to where Ellis sat on the bed, taking a seat next to him. "You can just-hide your tail in your pants or boxer 'er something." Ellis nodded his head smiling. He understands why he was being given this hat, and he understood why Keith was telling him this.

It was merely for his own benefit, not Keith's.

Keith became Ellis's only friend over the many years, but Keith also became his best friend over the years. Whenever Ellis had a problem, or he was upset, Keith would be there for him, comforting him. He loved it.

As his high school year came to an end, there was a big important dance that everybody in Ellis's small town was going to. Ellis was nervous, he didn't have a date and it sure didn't look like anyone was going to ask him to the dance. So, he knew he would have to ask someone to the dance.

He couldn't just not show up! Certainly he couldn't go alone either. But who? Who could he ask to go with him to the dance? Nobody at his school liked him enough to go with him, he was sure of that. So who-? That's when Keith walked in, wet and shirtless, wearing swimming trunks.

Keith! Of course! It was so obvious that he missed it!

He took a deep breath. "Keith..." At the mention of his name, Keith turned, still drying off his hair. "Yeah Ellis?" Could he really ask him? 'The worst thing that could happen is just him saying no.' Said a chipper voice inside his head, and he supposed that it was right.

"We have this dance at out high school. It's really important because it's the last dance." Keith nodded, setting the towel on a chair. "Oh yeah? A dance?" Ellis bit his lip. Stomach flying with butterfly's. "A-an' I was j'est wondering if-you now-'ya would go with me, maybe?" Keith's face broke out in a big grin. "Of course Ellis..."

Ellis's face lit up, his tail slipped out of his pants in his excitement and swayed happily behind him. "YAYYYY! You won't regret it!"

The day of the dance, the two couldn't afford any suits, so they just wore the least worn out thing that they could find in their closets. Keith in a simple red T-shirt and jeans. Ellis wearing a muscle shirt and slightly ripped up and worn out short that reached his knees. Not exactly the ideal get ups for a dance, but they didn't really care all that much. All that really mattered was that they were going to the dance together and were going to have lot's of fun!

The gym was full of decorations, lot's of colors, streamers, a DJ for the small stage, and some snacks and drinks laid out on a long table. The music was pretty loud, but one could easily get used to it. The two walked in together and people turned and starred at them in shock.

When a slow dancing song played, Keith pulled Ellis gently by his hand and led him over to the middle of the gym. People gave them all the room that they wanted. Some were scared at the sight of Keith, other's were disgusted by the two. Keith wound his arms around Ellis thin waist, Ellis arms moving to Keith's back, head resting on his strong shoulder.

Ellis felt safe with Keith, like nothing could hurt him when he was around.

After the dance, Keith led Ellis to a secret place, a cave's opening hidden by low hanging trees. Keith brushed them away, letting Ellis go in first, following behind him. Ellis gaped at the sight! Rare-even unknown gem stones littered all around the cave, precious stone jutting out of the walls, some flat, some pointy.

A small water fall gently coming down and bring unpolluted, crystal clear water with tropical looking fish swimming happily around. The whole place looked untouched by man. The cave probably would have been pitch black were it not for the small hole that was letting the full moons glow light the cave.

Giving it an even more beautiful pull.

"Keith I-I don't know what to say to even express all of this! It's-It's just so breathtaking!" Keith smiled, wrapping his arms around Ellis's waist and pulling his back up against his chest. "Isn't it? I've never shown anyone this before, just you. Because-aw shucks. Your important to me Ellis!"

Keith turned Ellis around in his arms and planted a kiss on his lips...

~(Chapter 3 The first day of the outbreak.)~

"What the hell is going on! Zombies are everywhere! Shit, shit, SHIT!"

"I thought zombies weren't even real!"

"Me to Ellis...Me to."

Ellis rose his bat up nervously, back to back with Keith who had the only rifle. "All hell's breaking loose right now. All we can do now is to just fight and hope we can survive all of this!" Keith shouted over the zombies angry, hungry moans.

"Ellis get ready to kill all son's of bitches!"

Ellis nodded taking in a sharp breath, swinging the bat sideways and smashing it against the side of a zombie's head. It screeched, tumbled backwards, and then fell. Twitching some before it's body grew fully still. Ellis felt his stomach clench at the awful sight, and-what he had just done!

Why was this happening? The dead who were buried into the ground were suppose to stay there and not come out! How had this even happen-oh. Suddenly it hit him. That thing-the thing that had happened with the radiation spill-that was it! That had to be what was causing all of this! "It spread through the air." He muttered to himself.

"What was that?" Keith shout, plunging a bullet straight through silicon of a female. Disgusted, he shot her once more. He was repulsed by women. He was repulsed by the fact that she tried getting something fact and meaningless! Boobs were-and are just more fat the people seem to find desirable for some reason.

"It spread through the god damn air!" Ellis shouted angrily. Crashing the baseball bat hard into the zombie's heads and cracking their skulls open, proceeding to kick them away with what was certain disgust strewed across his face.

"What? What? What are the hell are you talking about Ellis? What spread through the air?" Ellis grunted back kicking a zombie behind him. "Remember the radiation spill in Japan? It probably didn't get cleaned enough and so-so the result is all of this!" Another gun shot fired, but this time-it wasn't from Keith.

"Ellis, I know your not going to want to hear this-but. We need to split up and find that group!" Ellis shook his head. "No! Keith! I-I can't do that! I can't leave you!" Tears started to build up in the hic's eyes, which he tried to blink away.

Keith pulled him into a tight hug, squeezing him slightly. "Look, We will see each other again! I promise that, We'll meet up with that group. We will." Ellis took a deep breath and nodded. Keith set his hand on top of Ellis head, giving it one pat. "Be strong."

The fact of the matter was that Ellis had found the group but-they couldn't wait that long for Keith...


End file.
